Girls Don't Cry, They Cut
by Phantom Witch
Summary: You never realize how much you have until you lose it. Draco saw Ginny moments before her world shattered, and Ginny's new best friend becomes her dagger. Can Draco help Ginny piece her life back together and move on?
1. Chapter 1

-1**Chapter One**

I watched them from the stairs as they sat there laughing and smiling, talking animatedly. Part of me longed to join them. Join them in the laughter, in the inside jokes. Part of me longed to laugh with my fellow students, my friends, if you could call them that, and my family. Part of me longed to be accepted.

Sadly, acceptance by your peers and loved one wasn't going to happen soon when you had once been possessed by Lord Voldemort. Although it had happened nearly five years ago, the trust between me and my fellow students laid in ruins. Some are still fearful that he may still reside inside me. Others, find it much easier to glare and ignore me. Then there are the few who have tried, and succeeded in befriending me, but for their own personal gain. For example, to get closer to Ron, like Luna did.

Luna and Ron had just recently started dating. They had started talking after the battle at the Ministry of Magic, then, gradually, they became closer, and Ron had asked her out the day after Dumbledore's funeral. Harry and Hermione are a couple too. Coincidentally, they too hooked up the same day as my brother and Luna. The same day they got together, Luna told me she had only been my friend to get closer to Ron, and apologized, albeit insincerely. I had assumed as much, but that didn't mean it hadn't hurt. It stung bad.

My family, on the other hand, slowly detached themselves from me. Bill and Charlie started first, acting less friendly and growing quiet when I walked into the room. Part of the reason Percy had left was because of what had happened in the Chamber. Fred and George included me in prank planning less, and then they devoted all their time to their shop. As for Ron, well, as soon as he saw the scar on Harry's forehead, he decided he was too mature to hang out with his "baby sister".

My parents stuck around the longest, but completely stopped talking to me the day Dumbledore died. It seems they hoped that if Tom were to possess me again, Dumbledore would be able to do something, but that hoped died with Dumbledore. While he was alive though, my parents were overly cheerful and extremely fake. But, school starts tomorrow, and not a word has been said to me.

I smirked at the thought of school. '_This year will prove to be interesting'._ I thought. Since no one has really talked to me in two months, no one knew I skipped a whole year of school. I would be a Seventh Year with the "Golden Trio" because I got all Outstandings on my O.W.L.s, better than Hermione. Even better is that I am taking all N.E.W.T.s level classes, and am also Head Girl. Hermione keeps gloating, grinning smugly as she tells my family repeatedly that McGonagall is going to personally give her her Head Girl badge. '_It'll be fun knocking her off her high horse'._ I thought, laughing silently.

"Ginny?" I head a voice say.

Harry Potter was staring at me from the living room. Ron and Hermione stopped talking and looked at me too. I felt my cheeks turn pink, but my eyes remained unreadable. Harry Potter had dated me last year out of pity, as did every guy I had ever gone out with. They figured since I was a social outcast, I would be an easy screw. They were very mistaken and very disappointed.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, concerned.

'_Sure Harry, show concern now of all times'._ I thought. "I'm fine". I replied.

"Do you wanna sit with us?" He asked, smiling.

"I'm fine". I said again, letting some of the anger show. He got it, Ron didn't.

"Come on Gin, you've been locking yourself away all summer. Come and spend some time with your friends and family". Ron said moving over to make room on the couch.

"I'm quite alright, thanks for showing the concern though". I smiled weakly. It felt weird to smile.

Harry sighed. "All right Gin. Good night". he said.

I turned quietly and headed out of sight. Once I turned the corner, I paused, hoping to catch their conversation.

"What do you think is wrong with Ginny?" I heard Harry ask.

"She's turned into a little freaky Slytherin. Always moping, dressing in gloomy colors. Hiding away all summer, not talking to anyone." Ron muttered darkly.

I gasped, eyes widening. I looked down at my clothes. Dark red peasant shirt and a black peasant skirt. Not freaky.

"'Mione , why don't you go up and talk to her?" I heard Harry say.

"Oh, alright". Hermione whined.

I scampered into my room, closing my door soundlessly behind me. I heard her coming up the stairs and made sure my school supplies, before diving on my bed with a book I heard her knock softly. "Come in". I said.

She walked in. "May I sit down?" she asked, gesturing to my bed. I nodded. She sat down, cross-legged, and stared at me. I stared back.

We continued this for another minute before I blinked. I cursed inwardly as I saw her smile smugly.

"Is there any reason for this visit?" I asked, glaring.

She seemed shocked at my bitterness, but regained her composure. "Well, we- we being Harry, Ron, and myself- are worried about you. You've changed over the summer, and not in a positive way. We're concerned". she said.

"I'm fine". I replied, my eyes icing over.

"Are you sure? Because you know you-"

"I know I can always talk to you or Harry about anything. Thanks, but I'm fine". I said, cutting her off abruptly.

She was, once again, at a loss for words, and chose to gape at me. Then she nodded, standing up. "Okay then. Well, good night". she said, awkwardly hugging me, before walking out of my room and closing the door behind her.

I sighed, laying down on my bed. I looked around my room. My trunk, at the foot of my bed, stood there, half-packed. My summer work was piled neatly on my desk, and my school books were safely hidden under my bed. I looked over at my clock, 9:00, time to get ready for work.

I got up and stretched. I grabbed my uniform (an apron that read 'Magical Tears'), and my broom before heading over to my window. I opened it silently, glancing around to see if anything was out of place. I locked my door just to be safe, and then pictured myself sleeping in my head. I looked over at my bed and saw just that. I smiled, before getting on my broom and gliding up towards the moon.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter Two

Magical Tears was a muggle witchcraft store and club. The main floor held a bookshop filled with muggle books on witchcraft, paranormal, and other things like that. It's in a town over, and within walking distance, but I wasn't in the mood for walking. It's a nice little store and it amuses me. Plus, the pay is pretty good.

Checking my watch, I flew up higher and faster, grinning as the wind whipped against my face. '_This has to be the greatest feeling ever_'. I thought, looking down at the trees below me. I flew a little lower, letting my feet skim the tops of the trees. I looked around, before descending and walking the path to the store.

I looked up at the sky. The moon shown brightly. A crescent moon, my favorite kind. I continued my trek on the wooded path; it would be a five minute walk from here, and thought about what Ron had said. I thought about their false concern, as the whole evening played through my head. I smirked. '_Let's see how concerned they are about me tomorrow'_. I thought as I reached my destination.

I walked inside and was immediately greeted by Ivy, a nineteen-year-old muggle with hair dyed dark green. She was the closet thing to an actual friend I ever had, and allowed myself to. I was still amazed that she never questioned me about my personal life.

"Gin!" she said urgently. "Gin! I know this is your last night before you head off to school and all, but I need a HUGE favor!" she was clinging to me now. Did I mention she was the owner and my boss?

"What is it?" I asked in a bored tone. I wasn't worried. It was probably something like working until two a.m. restocking, or working the bar.

"Willow canceled last minute. Strep throat. I need you to sing her songs. Only two, really easy". she said incredibly fast.

I felt my heartbeat quicken and my eyes widened. I tried to calm down, but it seemed impossible. "No."I said. "No, I can't. You know I can't sing".

"I know for a fact you can sing. You knew the day would come. Gin, please, I NEED you to do this for me. I'll pay you double for it! Please Gin, you're my only hope." She was on her knees begging.

I knew I couldn't say no, but I could still try and worm my way out of it. "But…I have nothing to wear." I said weakly.

She beamed at me and quickly dragged me down a flight of stairs I recognized as the stairs that led to the dressing room and backstage. She continued to drag me into the dressing room, and practically threw me into a chair. I winced; she had thrown me fairly hard. I watched her wheel over a rack of dresses, then with a long look at me, started looking though them frantically. She was starting to scare me.

I looked at myself in the mirror in front of me. I was paler than usual. I looked away as I felt bile rise in my throat. I put my head down on the make-up table in front of me, and tried thinking about positive outcomes of this. The sarcastic and pessimistic antibodies destroyed them before they reached my thought process.

"Here, you can wear this." Ivy said, tossing some article of clothing at my head. "Change behind that screen. Fast."

I stood up grumbling, but obediently went behind the screen and started to change. I noticed the dress was dark green, and somewhat sparkly. It was also sleeveless, and I feared it would not stay up. After putting it on however, I realized my below-average chest was holding it up just fine, and you could actually tell I had a chest. I noticed the dress was a little over knee-length and ended jaggedly, not like a normal dress. I stepped out from behind the screen and heard Ivy gasp.

"Gin, you look beautiful!" she exclaimed excitedly.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw I did look rather nice. I noted that she grabbed a pair of green heels and some make-up. I put on the shoes, then she applied eye shadow, mascara, some glitter, and green gloss. She looked at me for a moment, like she was trying to solve a puzzle.

"Stand up." she said suddenly.

I did as she was told and watched as she ran over to the closet, before coming back out holding a pair of fairy wings that were red and green. She fastened them to the dress, before standing back and smiling at me approvingly. I looked at myself in the mirror and my eyes widened. I looked really good.

"There, you're set to go." she said.

"You owe me big time when I get back from school." I muttered, feeling a wave of dizziness hit me.

She smiled and led me towards the stage. I watched her walk onto the stage, and heard her say a few apologies, and that someone would be filling in for Willow. I heard mutters, they made my heartbeat quicken. I was going to be sick. I was going to throw up all over the audience. While I was pondering over whether someone could sue for being thrown up upon, I heard her introduce me.

"Let's give a big round of applause for our singer this evening, the lovely, voluptuous, Crimson Faerie!" Apparently I now had a stage name I thought as I walked onstage, passing her. She shot me a thumbs-up and a big smile. I tried to return it and failed miserably.

The applause slowly died down as I approached the microphone and stool that were always on the stage. I was proud of myself when I grabbed the mike without dropping it. I sat down on the stool, and hearing the music beginning, I song I knew quite well, I began to sing:

_"Long lost words whisper slowly to me,_

_Still can't find what keeps me here._

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside._

_I know you're still there._

_Watching me, wanting me._

_I can feel you pull me down,_

_Fearing you, loving you,_

_I won't let you pull me down._

_Hunting you, I can smell you- alive._

_Your heart pounding in my head._

_Watching me, wanting me,_

_I can feel you pull me down._

_Saving me, raping me,_

_Watching me._

_Watching me, wanting me,_

_I can feel you pull me down._

_Fearing you, loving you,_

_I won't let you pull me down."_

The music ended, and everyone applauded loudly. I blushed and mumbled a "Thank you", into the microphone. The applause died down, and the next song started, another one I knew well, and one of my favorites:

_"Walked away, heard them say,_

_'Poison hearts will never change. Walk away again.'_

_Turned away, in disgrace,_

_Felt that chill upon my face,_

_Cooling from within._

_It's hard to notice, gleaming from the sky,_

_When you're staring at the cracks._

_It's hard to notice, what is passing by,_

_With eyes lowered. You,_

_Walked away, heard them say,_

_'Poison hearts will never change. Walk away again.'_

_All the cracks will lead right to me,_

_And all the cracks will crawl right through me._

_All the cracks they lead right to me,_

_And all the cracks will crawl right through me,_

_And I fell apart, as I,_

_Walked away, heard them say,_

_'Poisoned hearts will never change.' Walked away again._

_Turned away, in disgrace,_

_Felt the chill upon my face, cooling from within."_

The audience erupted in applause, and I hear a few whistles and catcalls. I blushed and curtseyed before walking offstage, where I was tackled by Ivy.

"You were totally bloody wicked!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks Ivy." I said, hugging her and grinning. I felt oddly giddy. It was weird, and a feeling I hadn't felt in a while. "Could you please get off me now though?"

"Oh, sure." she said grinning and pulling me up. She grinned and I went behind the screen to change. When I was done, she gave me a teary-eyed smile before pulling me into an embrace.

"I'm going to miss you girlie." she said. I noticed she was crying and hugged her tighter.

"Hey, I'll be back during breaks and for the summer." I said, patting her back.

She looked at me and smiled. "I know, and I'll be counting down the days until our next meeting." she said pulling me into another big hug before letting me go and handing me my pay.

"I will too." I said, and we both looked at each other and laughed.

"Go on and run before they start to riot." she said laughing.

"Alright, alright." I said laughing. I gave her one more hug, then ran up the stairs and out the door.

I watched her sing, then walk of the stage and smirked.

"Well well, little Weasley." I said. "It seems like we will have some fun this year."

I flew back fast to the Burrow. I wasn't worried about anyone noticing my absence, I was just incredibly happy. I had done something amazing for once in my life. And it felt good to be happy again.

The Burrow came into view, and I immediately sensed something was wrong. I flew faster and noticed every single light in the house was on…including the one in my room! I paled and landed fast outside the back door. I was mistaken, the light in the kitchen wasn't on. I slowly opened the door, and crept in before shutting it soundlessly behind me.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" the light came on as my mum screeched. I jumped a mile high and she pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

I noticed Ron, Harry, and Hermione rush into the room, followed by Fred and George, then…Bill and Charlie!? I noted they looked extremely pale, and Hermione's cheeks were red. I looked at mum's face and noticed it was tear-stained. I pulled out of her hug.

"Mum, what happened?" I asked slowly. She let out a shuddering breath, and I saw Ron look up at the ceiling.

"…There was an accident." she said finally.

I held my breath, the sentence hitting me hard. She let out a sob before continuing.

"You father and Percy crossed paths outside the Ministry…they started talking…and they were attacked by Death Eaters…when they were attacked, numerous muggle buildings were as well, including a bookshop in the town next to us…your father and Percy…they were killed."


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter Three

I stood there in shock, taking in what my mum had just said.

"We noticed you were gone and thought you had been attacked too." she sobbed harder and Bill rushed forward to comfort her, crying silently himself.

I stumbled back, eyes wide. I felt dizzy and couldn't breathe. There was no way…not dad and Percy…and the town next to us?…No…not Ivy too! I backed away more.

"You're lying." I said, my back hitting the door.

"Ginny," Harry began, stepping forward.

"NO!" I yelled, running out the door and hopping on my broom.

I heard shouts behind me, and I flew faster. There was no way Ivy had been attacked. I had just left there nearly half an hour ago!

"Ginny!" I heard someone shout and I looked back. Harry, Fred, and George were flying behind me and catching up fast.

"Come back Gin!" Fred shouted, catching up and flying next to me. George appeared on my other side and Harry appeared in front of me.

"Get the hell away from me!" I screamed and did a nose dive down straight into the woods below.

I landed hard, but stood up fast and started running in the direction of the bookshop. I had cut my arms and legs bad on a tree branch, but it wasn't going to slow me down. I ran faster, getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen. I saw the clearing ahead, and with a burst of energy, made it through.

…The building lay in ruins in front of me. The Dark Mark was above it. There were sirens and cars everywhere. I saw a few policemen talking to some people I noticed in the club. No Ivy though. I walked over to a policeman and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen Ivy Stand?" I asked. "I am Gin Wesley, and I work here part-time and I took over singing for Willow Grounds tonight who is sick at home. I left here at ten-thirty when I was done."

I saw him write something down. "The explosion here was caused by a loose wire near the bar. It fell near some alcohol and it ignited the whole thing, causing the explosion." he explained. "I'm afraid the only people who made it out alive, were those three people who were leaving here at the time of the explosion." He pointed to the three people I saw talking to the cop.

The sentence hit me like the Hogwarts Express.

"Thank you for the information, sir." I managed to say. He nodded to me, and turned to another cop.

I ran into the woods, tears flowing freely. I couldn't believe it. My father, my brother, and my best friend! I lost them all! I tripped and went flying into the ground, my broom landing a few feet in front of me, my body shaking with sobs. I heard the rustle of leaves on the ground, then someone pulling me against them.

"Oh Ginny." It was Harry. I sobbed harder and he pulled me closer. He was the last person I wanted to comfort me, much less see me in this state!

I heard the rustle of leaves again. I looked and saw it was Fred and George. I jumped out of Harry's arms and ran over to Fred. I sobbed into his shoulder and he enveloped me in a hug. George came over and hugged me too, their heads resting atop mine. I felt something wet on my head and realized they were both crying. I stopped crying then, and slumped against Fred.

"I think she fainted." Fred said quietly. I felt George move away, so I slumped against Fred a little more. He scooped me up and I leaned against his chest.

"Harry, would you be able to hold her while flying?" I heard him ask. "That way me and George can fly back and with her broom and tell mum we found her."

"Sure, just let me get into the air." Harry replied. There was a pause, then a rustle of leaves. I opened my eye a little and saw him floating about four feet up.

Fred handed me over and Harry held me tightly to his chest. I could hear his heart beating. It was going quite fast.

"Fly as fast as you can without losing your grip on her mate." I heard George say, before they flew off.

Harry followed, fairly slowly. His heart beat went down, and it eased my mind a little. After a few moments, Harry spoke.

"You can stop faking now Gin." He said.

I froze and opened my eyes. Ours locked. His green eyes gave me a deeply concerned look. I broke his gaze, turning away.

"Why did you run Ginny?" he asked quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said quietly.

"Did you know someone in that building?" he asked.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." I snapped, glaring at him. He gave me a hurt look as we landed. I jumped off the broom and ran into my house, slamming the door behind me.

"Ginevra! Where did you-" Mum began, but stopped when I walked right past her.

"Ginny, please talk to us!" Hermione pleaded. I ignored them too.

Bill and Charlie tried consoling me, but I shook them off and stormed up the stairs. I passed Ron who just stared as I slammed my door. I walked over to my dresser, opening the top drawer. I rummaged around until I found what I was looking for: a small dagger Charlie found in his travels for me. I rolled up my sleeves, looking at each tiny pink line fondly, until I found the cut from the tree, and added onto it. It stung, as usual, then felt satisfying.

"I knew I could always count on you to make me feel better." I said, smiling darkly at the blade while rolling up my other sleeve.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter Four

"Be safe at school dear." Mum said solemnly, starting to tear up. Bill and Charlie each put a comforting hand on her shoulders. They had told her to stay home, but she insisted on coming to see us off.

"I will mum. I love you." I said, giving her an awkward hug.

"Bye Gin." Bill said, giving me a hug. He was leaving to go tell work he needed a few days off and to bring Fleur up.

"Stay outta trouble." Charlie said, also giving me a hug. "We'll see you in a few days." Charlie also had to leave, but would be back on Friday, two days from now.

I nodded. I looked to find Fred and George and saw them talking to the Golden Trio. I stepped onto the train without looking back. I walked down the hallway, ignoring the stares and murmurs that followed me. '_Bloody gits, the whole lot of them.'_ I thought as I found and empty compartment at the end of the train. I walked in and threw my trunk against the wall, before slumping down in a seat.

"Three more days." I voiced my thought. Three days until dad and Percy's funeral. I didn't know when Ivy's was, or if she was even going to have one. I would have to find some way to contact Willow and ask.

_'I was going to show Ivy real magic soon too. She would've appreciated it.'_ I thought sadly. _'And dad would've liked one of the muggle witchcraft books. And if he and Percy were talking, maybe that meant they were making up. We almost had a family again.'_ I stopped thinking then, and stared up, trying to force the tears to go back. Just then, the door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy. He looked surprised to see me there, but that disappeared and was replaced with a smirk,

"Well, well, little Weasley." He said. "Why aren't you with your blood-traitor brother, mud blood friend, and Pothead? Aren't you supposed to be worshipping the ground he walks on right about now?"

"For your information, Harry and myself are no longer together. We broke up last year after your little spectacle." I spat. "He and Hermione are now together."

He looked surprised once more. "Pothead and Mudblood? He chose her over you?" He asked, sound mildly surprised. "At least you are a pureblood, and don't look like something her cat would cough up."

I laughed, surprising myself and him. Then, I remembered who it was and glared. "You can leave now, traitor." I said, each word dripping with malice.

He looked shocked, and a little hurt, but recovered quick. "Whatever you say." He said coolly. "See you later, Crimson Faerie." The door shut behind him and I froze.

How did he know about that? Was he there that night? I felt my mind starting to unravel, and took a few deep breaths, before glaring at the door. He got to me, and I let him. I sighed, slumping against my seat.

"This year is going to be hell." I thought before falling asleep.


End file.
